


Ghosts Have Feelings Too

by kono_o



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Ghost!Seungcheol, Implied Future Polyamory, M/M, This was my English homework, this is my first time tagging am i doing it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kono_o/pseuds/kono_o
Summary: One day, Seungcheol woke up on the floor of Jeonghan’s apartment with no memories at all and the ability to move through solid items at will. When he first saw Jeonghan, greeting him with a simple “Hello”, he was surprised to see that there was no response at all. It was then that he considered,Maybe he can’t see me?.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ghosts Have Feelings Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938882) by [Ai_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_13/pseuds/Ai_13). 



> I wrote this for an English assignment and decided to post it since it's still a fanfic. I got full points on it so hopefully there won't be any mistakes. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please comment any suggestions!

The key clicked in the lock and the door was pushed open, disturbing the silence of the apartment and sending Seungcheol tumbling to the floor as he jolted awake from his nap on the couch. 

“I’m back!” a voice shouted from the door.

Seungcheol sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Welcome home, Jeonghan. How was school?”

Jeonghan took off his shoes and backpack and flopped onto the couch, avoiding Seungcheol’s gaze. Never had he looked directly at Seungcheol. Not once. “I have another five page essay due tomorrow. I hate college.”

"Hey, it looks like it's going to rain tomorrow, make sure you bring your umbrella."

There was no response.

"Can you put on a movie for me to watch? I'm getting bored and I finished reading all the books on your bookshelf," he tried again. 

Still no response. 

Seungcheol sighed, knowing it was only wishful thinking that Jeonghan had heard and responded to him. From his two weeks of living here, Seungcheol learned that Jeonghan actually talked to himself quite a bit, probably because he was lonely in such a spacious apartment. Jeonghan didn't seem to be dating anyone, considering he never brought anyone home. He didn't really call anyone either, except for a friend he called Shua. His train of thought was broken when a few knocks sounded at the door. 

"Shua!" Jeonghan shouted, jumping to his feet and opening the door. He looked significantly more energized as opposed to how exhausted he was when he collapsed onto the couch. Seungcheol looked curiously at the front door where Shua was standing. He was finally able to match a face to the voice that often traveled from Jeonghan's phone. Shua was gentle and beautiful with playful eyes and delicate lips. A small smile rested on his face and Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off him.

\--------------------------------------------------

Joshua watched, amused, as Seungcheol stared, seemingly frozen in place. He nudged Jeonghan's arm, whispering, "You didn't tell me he would be this cute." 

Jeonghan just smirked and walked to the couch. "Come in. I would offer you something to drink but you can get that yourself." Joshua walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water, rolling his eyes. 

Seungcheol seemed to finally snap out of his daze, suddenly exclaiming, "Jeonghan, why have you never mentioned how pretty your friend was?"

Joshua started smiling, only to stop when he realized that Jeonghan had no reaction, only lifting up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly. _“Pretend he’s not there,” _Jeonghan mouthed at him. Quickly catching on, Joshua kept a straight face and calmly sipped his water. Seungcheol seemed to be accustomed to getting ignored, only showing a bit of disappointment before giving up with a pout. How cute, Joshua thought, before putting down his cup and running over to Jeonghan, asking for help with math homework.__

____

____

Finally, after hours of writing, typing, complaining, and Seungcheol occasionally looking to see what they were doing, they finished, Joshua's head falling onto Jeonghan's lap as he whined about not having any free time anymore with finals coming up soon. 

"I know it’s almost midnight but how about we watch a movie?" Jeonghan asked, poking Joshua's cheek. “You should stay for the night.”

“Sure,” Joshua agreed without hesitation. He had already stayed over countless times. “What should we watch?”

Seungcheol, who was flipping through the english textbook he found in Joshua’s backpack, immediately looked up when he heard the word movie. “Yes! Finally! One of the books I read mentioned a movie called Avengers and it sounded interesting. Can we please watch that?”

Jeonghan thought for a moment before replying, “The new Avengers movie recently came out. How about we watch that?”

Seungcheol’s eyes lit up as he looked at Jeonghan, unable to form words, while Joshua agreed with a “Sounds good to me.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Seungcheol was always unsure about whether or not Jeonghan could see him. Jeonghan would sometimes reply to his questions with simple answers that could be seen as just him talking to himself, while most of the time, he wouldn't reply at all. So, when the pretty boy walked in, Seungcheol wondered if he was the same.

As Jeonghan and Shua did their homework, Seungcheol sat in front of the couch. He thought about how he one day woke up on the floor of Jeonghan’s apartment with no memories at all and the ability to move through solid items at will. When he first saw Jeonghan, greeting him with a simple “Hello”, he was surprised to see that there was no response at all. It was then that he considered, _Maybe he can’t see me? _.__

____

____

As the movie was starting, Seungcheol looked over at the couch where Shua and Jeonghan sat comfortably, Shua’s head resting on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Come sit with us,” Shua said, patting the space next to him and finally making eye contact. 

“You...can see me?” Seungcheol stared at them incredulously. Turning to Jeonghan, he asked, “You could see me all this time and you didn’t tell me?”

“Yes, and I wouldn’t have told you for another few weeks if this guy hadn’t taken pity on you and said something,” Jeonghan replied, elbowing Shua. 

Seungcheol sat with them on the couch and looked at them in wonder, still unsure of whether or not he was dreaming. He then turned to the movie and decided that he would sort out his mess of thoughts later and just enjoy the moment.


End file.
